


He Wants You and You Want Him Too

by willswheelsonthebus



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mike just has a lot of thoughts, and Will is there to help him through it, it's really a happy fic i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willswheelsonthebus/pseuds/willswheelsonthebus
Summary: Mike is introspective of his past and present.
Relationships: Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler - Relationship, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	He Wants You and You Want Him Too

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after S3 with some minor changes to the plot (Hop’s alive because I said so!) and some major ones. I couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Mike moves El’s hands in that one scene where they're kissing and what does it mean?! It was pointed out by tsugarubecker and bylerism on tumblr. Also Kaypeace21 noticed that there’s a drawing of will on El’s wall in that scene. These are where my thoughts led me.. Enough rambling, here’s the story!

Mike is undoubtedly in a different place than he was six months ago. He recalls El and her hands and lips and breath against his face in a sudden moment of clarity. He remembers the sense of wrongness he had felt about it and telling himself to push through it anyway. He was sure he must like El, because she was nice and a good person, a good friend. He had to like her then. But being in her room, kissing her, there was always something off. He remembers the feeling of her placing her hands on his neck, her lips against his. Something in him always compelling him to move them away and back down. He’d look at Will’s drawing placed on the wall behind El sometimes, something he’d given her a couple weeks after they stopped just kissing and started making out. It helped him and at the time, he was definitely ashamed to know that it was really the thought of Will that helped him to get through the motions. Kissing was supposed to be nice, and when he thought of Will he could almost pretend he was somewhere else. That almost would make it nice, if the shame didn’t burn him so.

The more he had those thoughts, the more time he would spend with El hoping to rid himself of his desires. He lashed out at everybody, becoming someone he couldn’t even recognize anymore. What’s worse, he hurt the only person he was ever actually in love with by saying stupid words he didn’t mean and then choking on his apologies. His heart still aches at the thought. It would take him three months to say he was sorry for that, for everything. He had a lot to make up for. It took another two weeks to finally confess, spitting out a truth he’d buried for years.

Kissing Will is different than kissing El ever had been. It’s gentle and reverent, hands touching cheeks and caressing sides as they take each other in. The first few times had been fumbling, both clumsy in their actions but nonetheless full of want for the other. It almost felt too much, too real. Mike had never dreamed that this moment would ever actually come, but now it has, and he thanks all the stars above for whatever he did to deserve this. To deserve Will of all people. They’ve since settled into a routine. Said routine basically consists of ‘every time they’re alone together, they can’t keep their hands off of each other’. They suppose that’s what years of love, want, and repressed emotions does to you.

Every moment they’re not with friends, they’re with each other and even then, they’re still together. It’s happy, they’re happy. The party is happier too, this way. Everyone can feel the shift, even though no one knows exactly what transpired that has Mike and Will beaming more than ever before and breathing easier. Even El seems to be able to walk a little lighter now, her relationship with Hopper and Mike better than ever. Maybe that’s also one of the things that makes Mike happiest. He can just be friends with El and get to know her. Will and she have gotten closer too, they do have that bond after all, from the upside down, however that works. Mike’s even getting to know Max better, at the behest of the rest of the group. She’s not so bad, he thinks begrudgingly. Hopper still gives him a distrustful look when he comes by to see El, but he has nothing to worry about there, never again. He almost wants to tell him, just to see the old man’s eyes bug out, wonders if he’d actually like it better if he did know. Maybe someday, when he’s ready. Will and he will let them all know someday, but not yet.

They’ve talked about it, telling the others. Only recently and in hushed whispers, walking around in the forest. They’ve only been dating for almost three months. It feels like a lifetime, in the best way possible. Like none of the bad can ever touch them or snatch them away like it did to will two times before and has to so many other people. Mike grabs Wills hand and squeezes it. He’s right here, he’s not going anywhere. He has to tell himself, reassure himself of that sometimes. Will knows, of course he does. He just smiles at him and squeezes back. They won’t let themselves kiss each other, not out here, never outside the comfort of their rooms and sometimes, Mike’s basement.

It’s not all sunshine and daisies though. There are bad days too. Mike feels too much and says things he doesn’t mean. Will shuts down and tries to block everything out. Etc. They both help each other with that as well, always staying by each other’s side through it all. Mike knows Will would wrap him up in his arms and take him away from the rest of the world on those days if he could. It makes him feel safe, and that’s not something he’s felt for a really long time. Warmth spreads through his chest at the thought. That’s how it is. Stitching together metaphorical wounds and soothing over those aches.

Today’s a good day though. Mike and Will are sitting on Will’s bed, completely wrapped up in each other. They still have a couple of hours before Will’s mom gets home and Jonathan’s out with Nancy, so they’re taking the time alone to not have to worry about getting caught or watching the door. It’s good, being here with Will, his hands around his waist. Being kissed and kissing back in full. It feels so right, something he’s only ever felt with Will and he pushes himself closer to Will at the thought of it. He wants to take this moment and take a photo with his brain, so that he can remember it forever. Will’s hands come up to his neck, touching softly and this time, Mike doesn’t push away from the person he’s with. In fact, he returns the gesture before leaning back in with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this short little fic. It's pretty much my first byeler one. If you want to reblog it on my tumblr or just talk stranger things/byeler or reddie/it with me, then here's my tumblr willswheelsonthebus , thanks again!


End file.
